1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device and, more particularly, to a light emitting device with variable volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices are necessary electronic devices in life. A conventional light emitting device usually includes a lightshade, a light bulb, and a knob switch. The lightshade usually has a fixed shape. The light bulb is disposed in the lightshade, and the knob switch is coupled with the light bulb. In use, the brightness of the light bulb can be controlled by the knob switch.
However, the appearance of the light emitting device is monotonous. Further, users can adjust the brightness of the light emitting device only via the knob switch. The brightness control mode is monotonous, and interactivity is poor, further failing to provide intuitive using experience for the users.